1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper trays, and more particularly to a paper pray for a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Printer usually includes a paper tray for placing papers therein. While the printer prints, a piece of paper is picked up from paper tray and sent into the printer. However, in some situation, two pieces of paper may be picked from the paper tray together and fed into the printer, which may cause the papers to be jammed in the printer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.